


Familiarity

by OhTigridia



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Short, Sleepy Cuddles, spoilers for act 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhTigridia/pseuds/OhTigridia
Summary: Perhaps this is how Homare understood something was wrong, and very wrong at that.When Hisoka had spent the entire day in his bed, and Homare could tell he’d been awake most of the day. Each and every time Homare had thought to check on him, he was decidedly not asleep. To top this off, the most conclusive evidence of such, was the bag of marshmallows, which lay untouched beside his bed.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Familiarity

By no means was Hisoka the most active person in the dorms, but that didn’t mean he was completely inert. He’d move around various locations, sometimes even whilst still unconscious. He’d change his napping spot several times a day, and could be found in the most unusual of places.

Another thing Homare has learnt, was that there was a certain way Hisoka’s breathing sounded in sleep. It was deeper and breathy, unlike his almost dead silence of waking. 

Perhaps this is how Homare understood something was wrong, and very wrong at that. 

When Hisoka had spent the entire day in his bed, and Homare could tell he’d been awake most of the day. Each and every time Homare had thought to check on him, he was decidedly not asleep. To top this off, the most conclusive evidence of such, was the bag of marshmallows, which lay untouched beside his bed. 

The situation had Homare restless for the entire day. He’d been able to focus on nothing at all, not his poetry, not his work around the dorms. His mind raced at the thought of what could be wrong with his roommate. 

When finally, Homare was freed of his responsibilities for the day, he’d wasted no time in returning to their shared room. Still, Hisoka lay, just staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

“Hisoka?” He called out to him warily, and climbed a few rungs of the ladder to peer over at him. Hisoka rolled away in response, pulling his bedsheets over his head. 

“Are you ok?” He asked softly.

“I’m fine.” Hisoka lied. His blatant evasion clawed at Homare’s heart. He wondered what made Hisoka want to hide from him, despite all the ways they’d helped each other in the past. 

“Let me help you.” He opted for saying, to which Hisoka only grasped the sheet tighter. 

“Go away…” He murmured. His voice was weaker than usual, and held an adamant emotion of pain, no matter how hard Hisoka tried to hide it.

“I’m not leaving you.” Homare said firmly. 

“Why not?” 

“Because I care about you.” 

“...Why?” Hisoka asked. By this point, Homare could hear how he’d begun to cry, though Hisoka still tried his hardest to hold back on it. 

“Because I love you of course, and I will do everything in my power to help you whether you want it or not.” He announced passionately. “I can hear you under there trying to hold your tears back. You don’t need to do that, please let yourself cry if you need to, my dear.”

Hisoka didn’t say anything more, though his choked sobbing seemed to pick up in intensity. It hurt him to hear him cry, but he was glad Hisoka had stopped trying to hold his emotions back from him. 

Homare gave him a while, until his crying seemed to calm a little, and asked, “Can I take those covers off your head?” 

“...I guess…” Hisoka murmured.

“Thank you.” Homare said softly, and slowly removed Hisoka from the tangle of his bedsheets. 

Hisoka didn’t move to look at him, though Homare noticed the blotchy redness of his eye, and how he hugged some sort of black coat tightly in his grasp. Homare had never seen the coat before - it certainly wasn’t his own, or anyone else’s as far as he knew. 

“It’s August’s.” Hisoka managed weakly, as if he could read his mind. “Me… Me and Chikage found it… When we went.. back…” 

“Ah, I see…” Homare said gently. 

Homare remembered how he had been informed of such a thing, a few weeks ago. They’d returned with very few items, and Homare never did know what Hisoka had brought back to their shared room. He understood that Hisoka was sensitive to such things, and how he was still a little hesitant sometimes. It was natural for him to be.

Another thing Homare thought of was the month. Of August it’s self. The grief must become almost unmanageable for Hisoka in August. It must have been his birthday, each day crawling closer to the day they’d no longer celebrate together. And really, he was named for the entire month. There were constant reminders of him everywhere.

Homare understood that grief that must gnaw at Hisoka in the present month. Desperately, he wished to save him from such suffering.

“It must be important to you then?” 

“Mm… It was his spare coat so… but it smells like him.. like gingerbread and sugar...” 

“I’m glad you have something nice to remember him by then, even if it’s painful. Like my pocket watch. Perhaps it brings suffering, but that suffering is sacred because it helps us remember things that were important, yes?”

“Mm…” Hisoka sniffled, and buried his head deeper into the coat.

“However… I can see that you’re truly grieving over him, which is understandable. I just want you to know that I will always be here for you, and that you do not need to hide your suffering from me.” 

Hisoka turned slightly, and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He blinked, and looked at the honest expression of Homare’s face. 

“Thank you..” He muttered. 

“Yes of course. It will always be my pleasure.” He said, and pressed a gentle kiss to Hisoka’s forehead. 

“Now, I am aware that you haven’t eaten, or slept all day have you?” 

Hisoka shook his head, and glanced away hesitantly again. 

“That is no good at all! Will you take marshmallows?” Homare asked, to which Hisoka nodded slightly. 

“Yeah…”

“Good good! Here, open wide!~” He sang out, causing Hisoka to grimace as he took the sweet from Homare’s fingers.

“You don’t need to feed me.” He complained, and placed his head in Homare’s lap, still with his arms clutching around the coat. 

“Hmm?” Homare mused, as he placed another sweet in between Hisoka’s lips. “I like looking after you though.” He smiled. 

Hisoka sighed, and shifted in Homare’s lap. “I think August would like you. He was always like this too.” He reminisced, his face breaking into a solemn smile.

“Oh? I’m glad you think so!” 

Hisoka nodded. “I’m sleepier now… Stay with me and August…” He muttered before shutting his eyes.

“Of course I’ll stay.” He expressed gently.

“Night Arisu…” Hisoka murmured as he finally collapsed into the realm of sleep. 

“Goodnight, my love.” Homare smiled fondly, and brushed a hand through Hisoka’s hair comfortingly. He shut his own eyes, leaning back against the walls of their shared dormitory. 

Hisoka was a strange one, but he was fighting a lonely battle throughout each day he lived. Homare knew this, and whilst he’d never quite grow to understand, it was still important for him to care for him. 

He loved the warmth of Hisoka sleeping in his lap, of how his breathing filled the room with its peacefulness. It wasn’t long before it lulled him to sleep along with Hisoka. 

He’d find himself ready to face each challenge that came and went. Perhaps Hisoka was hard work, but really, he’d never be a bother.

**Author's Note:**

> Some day I’ll write a HisoHoma that doesn’t mention August. Today is not that day.


End file.
